backstagefamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
We/Gallery
Official Images Vanessa Carly season 1 episode 30 PROMO.JPG Miles season 1 episode 30 PROMO.JPG Cassandra Carly season 1 epsiode 30 PROMO.JPG Screenshots Miles confessional season 1 episode 30.jpg Bianca confessional season 1 episode 30.jpg Scarlett confessional season 1 episode 30.jpg Carly confessional season 1 episode 30.jpg|Carly crosses her fingers. Vanessa confessional season 1 episode 30.jpg|Vanessa also crosses her fingers. Jax confessional season 1 episode 30.jpg Miles Alya season 1 episode 30.jpg|Miles singing a song he wrote for Alya. E30 Kit and Scarlett.jpg|Kit and Scarlett reading the letter from Kit's birth parents. Vanessa season 1 episode 30.jpg|Vanessa watching Carly and the Primas. Cassandra Carly season 1 episode 30.jpg Alya Scarlett Bianca season 1 episode 30.jpg|Alya, Scarlett, and Bianca performing in the live music video. Miles Jax Julie season 1 episode 25.jpg Denzel season 1 episode 25.jpg|Denzel filming the live music video. Jax season 1 episode 25.jpg|Jax smiling at Bianca. Kit Jax season 1 episode 16.jpg|Jax hugging Kit after she told him he could come on tour with him. Jax Bianca season 1 episode 30.jpg Kit Jax season 1 episode 30.jpg E30 Cee and the Primas.jpg Cassandra season 1 episode 30.jpg Carly season 1 episode 30.jpg Letting It Go song.jpg Kit confessional season 1 episode 30.jpg Alya confessional season 1 episode 30.jpg Bianca season 1 episode 30.jpg Alya season 1 episode 30.jpg E30 Julie and Scarlett.jpeg|Julie and Scarlett giving their speech. E30 Bianca and Alya.jpeg Scarlett season 1 episode 30.jpg E30 Miles Jax Julie.jpg|Miles, Julie, Jax, and the rest of the open house waiting for the music video and DJ Diamondmind. E30 Alya Scarlett Bianca.jpg Screen Shot 2016-08-20 at 10.26.07 AM.png|Ms. Helsweel telling the dancers who will perform at the open house. Screen Shot 2016-08-20 at 10.26.27 AM.png|Kit hugging Jax after he told her he took a photo of the letter before he threw it away. Screen Shot 2016-08-20 at 10.26.33 AM.png|Bianca and Alya hugging after Alya and Miles broke up and Bianca didn't get the role. Screen Shot 2016-08-20 at 10.26.38 AM.png|Kit hugging Scarlett after she told her she might have nodes for real. Screen Shot 2016-08-20 at 10.26.46 AM.png|Carly and Vanessa going to dance. Screen Shot 2016-08-20 at 10.26.51 AM.png|The Primas and Streets dancing at open house Screen Shot 2016-08-20 at 10.27.00 AM.png|Kit, Scarlett, Bianca, Denzel, and Alya meeting in the bathroom trying to figure out what to do about the performance. Screen Shot 2016-08-20 at 10.27.08 AM.png|Alya, Denzel, Bianca, Scarlett and Kit in the bathroom trying to figure out what to do about the performance. Screen Shot 2016-08-20 at 10.27.55 AM.png|Carly smiling at Vanessa Screen Shot 2016-08-20 at 10.27.25 AM.png|Scarlett saying she will never lip synch again. Primas Streets season 1 episode 30 PROMO.jpg E30 Cassandra Sloane Carly Vanessa.jpg Bianca confessional episode 30.jpg Scarlett confessional season 1 episode 30 3.jpg Scarlett confessional season 1 episode 30 2.jpg Scarlett confessional episode 30.jpg E30 Miles Lennox.jpg Vanessa Jenna season 1 episode 30.jpg Sasha season 1 episode 30.jpg Vanessa confessional episode 30.jpg Videos Backstage - "We" Preview Backstage DJ Diamondmind Official Disney Channel UK Backstage – Episode 30 Denzel's Music Video Backstage Episode 30 Clip - Denzel's "Music Video" Category:A to Z Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries